callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pave Low
The Sikorsky MH-53J/M Pave Low III/IV was the largest, most heavily armed, and most technologically advanced helicopter ever used by the U.S. Air Force. It had a crew of six. (2 pilots, 2 flight engineers, and 2 aerial gunners). On September 27, 2008 the "Pave Low" flew its last combat mission over Iraq. The aircraft was officially retired on September 30, 2008 and it was replaced by the CV-22 Osprey. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Appearance in Campaign *S.S.D.D *Wolverines! *The Hornet's Nest *Exodus *The Gulag *Loose Ends *Endgame Known Pave Lows ]] *Six-Four *Warhorse 5-1 (Destroyed) *Nikolai's Pave Low *Gayboy's Pave Low (Destroyed) Appearance in Spec Ops The Pave Lows featured in Special Ops are all destroyed or are props. *Homeland Security *Body Count *Wardriving Multiplayer The MH-53 is available as a killstreak perk after a killstreak of 9 (or 8 with the Hardline perk). Since it is used as an armored attack helicopter, the MH-53 is harder to destroy and packs a bigger punch than regular attack helicopters as it features two gun turrets instead of one. However it is also bigger and slower, making it a potentially easier target to shoot down, provided the enemy guns do not shoot you down first. The helicopter is equipped with one set of flares, which will distract any locked-on missile. After the flares are spent, a missile can track it directly. If a missile strikes the Pave Low while turning to follow the flares, it will still destroy the aircraft just as if it had scored a direct hit. However as the Pave Lows fly very low, a Stinger can take out Pave Lows in one missile if it is low enough and you jump when it is fired or you fire directly below it, you can take it out quickly and to annoyance of the owner. Pave Lows seem to be much more sensitive, with regards to enemy targeting, than Attack Helicopters. This may be because it can fire from both sides as opposed to just one. For example, it will target a player who recently tried to shoot it with a rocket. It also travels across the map to kill selected targets. Plus, it typically targets an opponent who is on a kill streak first before dealing with other threats. Calling in a Pave Low rewards the player with 300 XP. Destroying a Pave Low gives 400 XP (4000 in Search and Destroy). As of the patch released alongside the Stimulus Package, Pave Lows now count toward the user's killstreak. Pave Lows are also easily destroyed by Harriers like all other Helicopters in the airspace. 's Pave Low under heavy fire in the mission "The Hornet's Nest".]] Tips *A Pave Low can be destroyed with 3 RPG-7 missiles. Unlike other destructible killstreaks, destroying a Pave Low with RPGs is feasible as it flies at a low altitude and is very large, meaning that it is less likely for the RPG to miss. However Stingers are more effective requiring only 2 missiles to take down without having to scavenge another pack. *Although Pave Lows have a set of flares to direct the first guided missile shot at them, if shot at very close proximity, the Pave Low cannot dodge them quickly enough. *If aiming at a Pave Low with an AT4-HS, it is advised to fire an unguided missile, as its large size will make it easier to hit and the missile will not be deflected by the flares. *It is strongly inadvisable to call in a Pave Low if the players team also has a Harrier. Although a Pave Low can be called in while the Harrier is up, it is remarkably easy for the enemy team to destroy both killstreaks simply by shooting the Harrier with a Stinger. Also the Harrier and the Pave Low would "steal" each others kills, making less overall kills . *If a Pave Low is hovering over the large fuel tanks on Quarry, it can be destroyed by exploding the fuel tanks. Explosives are very effective as they are the most immediate way to explode the tanks. *Pave Lows have 3000 health, take 0.3x the base damage from bullets at all times, are destroyed instantly by guided missile launchers (Javelin/Stinger) if its flares are used up and take 2100 damage from RPG-7s/AT4-HSs. *A good way to get Pavelows is to have the Predator missile and the Harrier also equipped, as the player should get at least one kill with the predator, and easily two kills with the harrier. Trivia *The Pave Low seems to fly around the map much slower and less often than the Attack Helicopter. *A Callsign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has the title "Transformer", with Pave Lows on it. This is a reference to the Decepticon Blackout from the 2007 Transformers movie, whose vehicular form was the Pave Low. ]] *When looking at the cockpit of a Pave Low in killcam or while spectating, you can see that the Pave Low actually has a pilot and co-pilot, unlike the Attack Helicopter.Image showing the two pilots in the cockpit of the Pave Low *When the Pave Low fires its turrets, it appears to use FMJ rounds. *Upon downloading the Stimulus Package, a patch made the Pave Low's kills now count to a killstreak. This patch will apply to all maps. *The Prestige Challenge for kills with a Pave Low is named "Jolly Green Giant" an earlier version of the Pave Low. *If the player uses a Stinger on a map with high buildings, it can destroy the Pave Low with a single shot. This happens because the flares will "trick" the missile, but it will curve to hit a building next to the Pave Low, therefore destroying it. *If nocliping out of the map in S.S.D.D the pilots in the Pave Low can be seen. *Judging by the fact Pavelows don't fire at Cold-Blooded users, one can presume that the gun's operators rely on Thermal Optics to spot enemies. *On the PlayStation 3 multiplayer, Pave Low is spelled in two words, but on XBOX 360, it is spelled as one word, Pavelow. *The pilots of the Pavelow in singleplayer are blocky with pixel like faces which look like pilots from Call of Duty 4. *In multiplayer, like the above quote, it is possible to see two pilots and a flashing red light on the control panel. The pilots will have their arms outstretched to their sides and will just by staring forward. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2